French Kiss
by thebeeisme
Summary: Because this is how they spend every afternoon; together. Adorable, cuddly, kissy, in-love boys. Oh, and fashion magazines.


They're stretched out together on Kurt's bed, Kurt looking through the new French Vogue he'd picked up on their way home, his beautiful eyes wide with interest as he rifles through the pages to get to the good bits, occasionally poking Blaine to look at something particularly fantastic.

Blaine just nods and smiles, never takes his eyes off Kurt. Sometimes he'll place little intermittent kisses on his cheeks, side of his neck, a still hand, anywhere he can reach as he holds his most precious thing to himself and sighs contentedly.

"Oh and look, Vivienne's really outdone herself this time…" Kurt reads out the passage in flawless French, getting lost in the design as he points out the little things he would've changed halfway through.

"Mmm," Blaine murmurs and nuzzles his face deeper into the most comfortable spot on Kurt's neck, tightening his arms around him.

Kurt pauses then, looks down to where Blaine's basically wrapped himself around him, pressing his lips softly to Kurt's slightly exposed collarbone and breathing deeply, eyes closed, just relaxing.

"Hey babe, you wanna let go just a little? Just so I can breathe?" Kurt smiles and says fondly, ruffling his hands through Blaine's hair, just a bit messy from their earlier makeout session.

Blaine opens one eye and stares up at Kurt, ridiculous eyebrows curving upwards animatedly, "But I'm comfortable."

Kurt smiles even bigger, showing his teeth, and quickly kisses Blaine's forehead with a small 'mwah' noise.

This just gives Blaine more leverage to pull on Kurt's shoulders, pull him over on top of himself, so he can grin up at him like a triumphant goofball.

"You're gonna crinkle the magazine," Kurt says, trying to be reprimanding but not quite cutting it as he's still smiling and brushing Blaine's curls off his forehead, "Plus I thought you were comfortable."

Blaine shrugs and grabs Kurt's face with both hands, leaning up to capture his lips. Kurt smiles into the kiss and rests his hands on Blaine shoulders, playing with the collar of his polo shirt.

"You're cute when you do stuff," Blaine says suddenly, breaking the kiss to engage in an Eskimo one.

"Very astute Blainers," Kurt laughs, "But thank you."

"S'my job to compliment you and stuff, right?"

"You sound drunk."

"Lovedrunk," he whispers and winks.

They kiss again, lips and tongues sliding lazily across each other. It's a graceful, practiced dance of love and affection, one they've perfected many a time.

"No matter how far we've gone, or will go," Kurt says between kisses, "I think I'll always like this best. Just laying here with you. Kissing. It's nice. More than nice. It's amazing."

They stop again so that Kurt can make sure his magazine isn't mercifully squashed and move it to the bedside table, Blaine shamelessly checking out his ass in those jeans as he stretches across to reach it. Kurt whips around and catches him though, smirk playing at his lips.

"Blaine Anderson, were you just staring at my butt?" he says playfully, crawling back over to rest his head on his elbows on Blaine's chest, calves tangling together and bare feet brushing in some unspoken game of footsie.

"Maybe," Blaine winks again and circles his arms around Kurt's waist.

The fact that they can be like this, flirty and sickly sweet and so in love, will never fail to amaze them. If you had asked either boy if they'd be in this position a year or so ago, loving another so completely and being loved entirely in return, they'd have laughed it off. Now though, there was no doubt. They'd fallen for each other, and they'd fallen hard.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispers, breaking yet another kiss.

"Love you too. More than anything," Blaine answers, not skipping a beat.

They stare into each other's eyes, fingers caressing and stroking cheeks, eyelashes giving small butterfly kisses, rubbing circles into shoulders and backs with their thumbs.

"More than anything?" Kurt asks after a while.

"Everything."

"Like, everything?"

"The whole universe."

"You say that with such certainty. What if there's something really amazing out there?"

Blaine laughs, "Amazing will just have to wait. You're so much better than amazing. You're Kurt."

"_Your _Kurt," he corrects, leaning down to nuzzle his face along Blaine's cheekbones.

They kiss some more and roll around a lot more, giggling and tickling and occasionally head-bumping in their haste to flip the other over and finish what they started.

The light outside Kurt's window grows dimmer as they are once again lost in each other, and Blaine sighs and looks up.

"I should be getting home now I guess," he cards his fingers through Kurt's hair and can't ignore the fluttering feeling surrounding his heart when he looks up to see those breathtaking eyes trained on his face.

Gosh, if he only knew that every time would be just as marvellous, just as new and magical as the first with this absolute angel of a boy.

"I guess," Kurt sighs and rests his cheek on Blaine's chest, possibly to hear the fluttering firsthand.

"I think I'm making dinner tonight," he says and hums contentedly as Blaine's fingers are now tracing comforting patterns on his scalp, other arm still hugging him tight.

"Mmm?" Blaine contorts his neck downwards and presses tiny kisses to Kurt's hairline, adding to the calming sensations there.

"Yeah. I think I'll make your favourite. Just so I can think of you when I eat it. And that sounded really creepy."

Blaine's laughs cause vibrations to emanate from his chest, coursing through Kurt's cheek and removing him from his happy, slumber-y place there.

Their lips connected for what seems to be the thousandth time that night, their eyes closing and each of them sighing softly into the other's mouth. When they pull apart, Kurt moves reluctantly to get off Blaine, off the bed, and offers a hand to his now pouting boyfriend.

And okay, maybe they took a little (half an hour) longer to say goodbye, but it was worth it. Because lazy afternoons that stretched on forever; they were Kurt and Blaine's specialty.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, reviews would be lovely. ^_^<p>

Also, I'm extremely sorry for any Blue Bow Tie fans, I've started the next chapter but I've been sick/schoolwork is dumb etc. It should be up soon. I hope.

Bee.


End file.
